The present invention relates to a finger-controlled device for pushing slide bars, and more particularly to a finger-controlled device with a gear-pushing and mark-amplifying effect. The assembling procedure of the present invention is performed more quickly and the steps of rectifying and alignment are reduced. Moreover, the slide bars are able to bear greater external force.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior finger-controlled device which is minimized and controlled and operated by fingers and is able to achieve accurate alignment. Under a limited operation area, the finger-controlled device is able to correspond to various types of display screen with different sharpness by way of absolute coordinates. Within a very short moving range, the finger-controlled element can correspond to each point on the display screen. The patterned alignment mode is an absolute coordinate alignment system without limitation of sharpness. Within a limited moving range of hardware, the control is achieved by means of the difference of moving speed VX of the finger-controlled element operated by human fingers, whereby the cursor is moved through different distances on the display zone. This is accomplished in such a manner that the limited travelling space of the hardware is divided into several equal parts C=C1+C2. . . , wherein C1, C2 . . . represent the travelling marks respectively of the finger-controlled elements in different speed zones V1, V2 . . . and at different speeds V1, V2 correspond to different scales of moving constants K1, K2 . . . Therefore, it can be planned to make (K1*C1)+(K2*C2) . . . =the travel on the display screen.
For example, the limited travelling distance of the hardware=196marks*0.08 mm/mark=15.68 mm of freely set range. Corresponding to the X axis sharpness of display screen =640
640=(1*C1)+(4*C2) K1=1, K2=4 PA1 196=C1+C2 PA1 1024=(1*1)+(7*C2) K1=1, K2=7 PA1 196=C1+C2 PA1 1. In assembling procedure, all the data carriers are laid horizontally and stacked and parallel to the slide bars. Therefore, in manufacturing, the alignment necessitates more caution and thus the installation cannot be quickly performed. PA1 2. The space of the structure is minimized so that the shaft rod is relatively thin and light. This makes the wings of the finger-controlled element tend to bend and break when subject to an abnormal upward extracting force. Also, over-rotation of the finger-controlled element may lead to breaking of the wings.
so that C2=148, C1=48
That is, by means of the very short limited range of 15.68 mm of the hardware, it is possible to plan 48 marks one to one fine displacement and 148 marks of 1 to 4 rough displacement which corresponds to the X axis 640 sharpness.
In the case that the display screen X axis sharpness is adjusted up to 1024, then
The value obtained by mode calculation will become C2=138, C1=58.(The X axis is exemplified in the above example. However, it is also applicable to Y axis and will not be further discussed.)
When the sharpness of the display screen is increased from 640 to 1024, the interval between pixel to pixel of the display screen is also shortened. Therefore, the increment of K2 from 4 to 7 will not affect the stability of the cursor travelling on the display screen. Also, no matter how the sharpness of the display screen changes, K1 will always be 1. Therefore, when at slow speed V1, the cursor can still be finely displaced from pixel to pixel. In addition, in the unit arrangement, the positive direction has two recorders and the negative direction also has two recorders for correspondingly calculating the number of the remaining marks during travelling of C1 and C2. The positive and negative directions correspond to each other, so that the finger-controlled element can correctly return to the original point in the index zone. Relatively, the cursor can correctly return to its home point on the display screen so that it can work under various sharpness environments by way of absolute coordinate. It is characterized in that when the finger-controlled element is moved at high speed, the recorders perform the calculation by way that the total displacement of C2 plus 2 C1 minus 1 equal to adding 1. Therefore, without affecting the total counting, the counting is performed at high speed displacement and at the same time the data stored in the C1 recorder is zeroed. Therefore, when the manual displacement is switched from high speed to low speed, the environment of the fixed point reached by the cursor will be zeroed and have sufficient fine displacement for application. In operation, it seems that a fine displaced circle moves along with the cursor over the display screen. Therefore, within a limited travelling range of the hardward, the travel of the cursor can be controlled by way of absolute coordinate and simultaneously accurately correspond to each point on the display screen.
However, although the above structure is minimized, still there are some shortcomings existing in the above arrangements as follows:
In addition, with respect to a conventional rolling ball mouse structure, the rolling ball often contacts with the table face and tends to be contaminated by dusts or abraded. This will lead to unbalanced rolling and the output data of X, Y axes can be hardly unified.